Harry Potter and the Legacy of Black
by Sketty24
Summary: What lengths will Voldemort go to to hear the full prophecy? Harry is having reoccuring dreams about St. Mungo's whilst Gringotts is being subjected to violent robberies. Also, Snape is looking weak, has Voldemort discovered the truth about his spy?
1. Back at the Dursleys

I have started again on a Harry Potter fanfiction (different plot this time), which has been more thoroughly revised. Unlike my original ideas for my first story, this story will actually make sense (lol.) Plus as a writer I have come on a long way since my first Harry Potter story (which never went very far.) But now I can guarantee that this will not be left abandoned. I'm going to make a full go of this. I'm actually quite excited! So, if you will, please read this chapter and tell me what you think. Oh, and obviously, I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, I'd be living it up in the tropics writing sellable stories, not writing fanfiction, neh?

(I've added some bits from my chapters of my first story to this because I liked them (:)

**Chapter 1**

There was an undeniable mist hanging in the air that morning. The early hours blossomed with a golden sunrise that cast a sleepy glow over the hazy ground. The very earth adopted an expensive shimmer as the sun brightly glowed fresh rays over the neatly cut lawns and flamboyant flowerbeds of Privet Drive. However, inside the back bedroom of number four, lay the first conscious being of the entire group of houses. Harry Potter had been laid awake for the past half an hour, and yet he still resolutely lay there upon his back. His eyes stared up at the ceiling fixatedly, and his expression showed that he clearly didn't share nature's enthusiasm for another day. What made Harry so despondent was the fact that a few months ago, Sirius Black, godfather and firm friend of Harry, fell to his death during a battle with the horrific dark wizard, Lord Voldemort. The name, which still struck fear into many wizards and witches to this day, even after his years of absence. But now, Voldemort had returned, and it was only now that the Ministry believed it, especially with Cornelius Fudge out of the leading seat.

At the thought of Voldemort, Harry was reminded of the reoccurring pains he received in his scar, and a hand subconsciously flew up to hold it as he frowned at the ceiling. His early awakening wasn't new. He had found himself subjected to watching the sun rise a lot recently, since when thoughts didn't plague his day, it was nightmares that haunted him.

Harry slowly pushed back the covers of his bed, which were beginning to stick uncomfortably due to the hot summer air. He stood up carefully, pressed his glasses upon his face, and stretched for a moment, before he proceeded to lumber silently towards his bedroom door. Upon passing his luminous clock, he noted the time of 6.22am. From the top of his chest of drawers, Hedwig studied him dolefully before she gently stretched her wings and gave a low hoot of encouragement. Harry cast her a sideways look as he reached his bedroom door, managed a very faint smile of appreciation before he pulled open the door and stepped out onto the corridor.

He listened very carefully to the surrounding house. Two very loud and consistent snores came from two different rooms off the corridor. That was his Uncle Vernon and cousin, Dudley. Satisfied that this could only mean the Dursley's house was still in slumber, Harry tiptoed towards the bathroom, determined not to wake anyone up. He would likely be asked the most unnecessary questions, such as, "Why are you up at this time in the morning?" or "Where do you think you're going?" or one of Uncle Vernon's recently, "Why are you in the bathroom?" as if it was some criminal offence. However, Harry didn't feel it was appropriate to discuss his bowel movements with the man, and had promptly shut the door in his face.

Today was not so eventful; Harry made it alone to the bathroom and slipped inside without any disturbance. He took the opportunity of the rest of the household being asleep for another few hours to be able to relax in a hot bath uninterrupted.

Harry threw back the door of the bathroom as he exited, the hot mist floating out into the corridor from the now empty but wet bathtub. Harry idly rubbed a towel around his neck as he walked back towards his room, only wearing his pyjama bottoms, pyjama shirt in his hands.

"What are you doing?" said a quiet voice. And Harry spun round to see Dudley's face glaring at him from the gap in his bedroom door.

"What does it look like?" replied Harry in an impatient voice, "I was having a bath. _Some_ of us don't like to smell."

Dudley narrowed his eyes, looking tempted to respond with an insult before suddenly, a cruel smirk came upon his face, "So, what's in your dreams this time?"

Harry, who had turned away to continue walking to his room, instantly froze, and rotated slowly on the spot back to Dudley, pulling the towel from his hair, "What are you on about?" he asked with gritted teeth.

"You keep saying someone's name in your sleep. What is it.. oh yeah.. _Sirirs.._ Who's he? Your _boyfriend_ or something? Dump Cedric did you?"

Something, which Dudley had not seen before, just occurred in Harry. His eyes had given a dangerous flash of power, similar to that of Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. It made Dudley feel oddly disconcerted. Harry tightened his hold upon both his pyjama top and damp towel, his eyes continued to glare heatedly through his glasses, "Sirius is my dead godfather you insensitive prat."

"I feel so hurt," said Dudley in a low sarcastic voice, but his eyes had narrowed and he frowned sharply.

"You know nothing of how it feels to hurt," snarled Harry, spinning away from his cousin and speedily entering his room. He slammed the door instantly. However, the sound roused his uncle, who had suddenly made a loud and incessant bellow.

"I'm going to get you boy! Waking me up on a Sunday morning!" and sure enough, within the next few second, thunderous footsteps started as Uncle Vernon stomped his way to Harry's bedroom. The door was thrown upon, "Stop slamming bloody doors at seven o'clock in the morning!" Since that was the first time Harry had slammed his door in a while, he thought the argument put forth was rather unfair. Harry was sat on his bed, towel and pyjama shirt thrown down on the floor in his recent anger. He just glared at the opposite wall, not seeming to notice Uncle Vernon.

Uncle Vernon looked ruffled at the indifference, "Answer me, boy!" he hissed in a strained voice.

"Sorry," said Harry gruffly, though his cool tone proved he didn't mean it. He did not care for apologising to a man who had made his life hell for the past fourteen years.

Uncle Vernon's face tightened as his eyes narrowed shrewdly. He was debating what to do next. Since last year's turn of the Dementor, and Dumbledore's howler, he felt oddly exposed to the wizarding world, like he had no choice but to be part of it. All because of that ruddy boy! But even so, it made him think carefully on how he acted around Harry, though he never refrained from throwing the boy nasty looks or insulting him in conversation. "Don't do it again, or I'll make you wish you had never been born, boy." He exited with a hypocritical slammed closure of Harry's bedroom door.

Harry's eyes slowly slid off the opposite wall to glare at the closed door, burning gaze heatedly staring at it. It seemed the Dursleys had decided it wasn't worth going back to bed, since Harry heard the light-footed steps of his Aunt Petunia head downstairs. In the distance he could hear Uncle Vernon grumbling in undertones. Releasing a tightly wound sigh, Harry stood up from his bed, ran a hand agitatedly through his messy black hair before he turned to his wardrobe and grudgingly dressed for the day. Just as Harry pulled on his last item of clothing an important hoot sounded from his window and he looked over to see a screech owl stood grandly on his windowsill. Neatening the sleeves of his shirt, Harry strode over to the window and took the Daily Prophet off the leg of the owl and placed a bronze Knut into the little pouch around it's ankle. The owl stretched its wings gently before bowing its body and turning to leap off the windowsill and flew out into the bright blue sky.

Harry turned slowly to sit down on his bed, staring down at the front page of the newspaper.

DEATHS AT THE MINISTRY

Harry stared at the headline worriedly for a moment before his eyes quickly scanned across the front-page article, which bore a picture of a witch shaking her head sadly. His eyes focused upon a sudden sentence,

"_'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his band of Death Eaters didn't just infiltrate the Ministry of Magic,' says Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones, 'But he murdered several of our co-workers upon entry.' The final list has been drawn today and the witch and wizards' families have been contacted, those named are, Security Guard Eric Munch, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports Ludo Bagman, Secretary of the Department of Magical Transportation Penny Davis and Junior Assistant to Minister Percy Weasley. In due course to the revelation of Voldemort, Sturgis Podmore has been released from Azkaban at Albus Dumbledore's request."_

It was then that Harry stopped reading. His eyes stared at the page in utter silence as a freezing cold hole opened in his stomach, draining him of breath. Ludo Bagman, dead? Percy Weasley, dead? The hole vacuumed out his insides. The Weasleys.. how would they react? Especially after the trouble with Percy last year..

Harry dropped the Daily Prophet and hurried over to his desk where there was an unfinished letter for Moody. He quickly sat down at his desk, picked up his quill and hurriedly began to complete the rest of the letter.

When he was done, he checked through it. Moody was always warning him about what he put in the letters in case they were intercepted.

_I'm fine. You don't need to send anybody round. Dudley is being as annoying and vicious as usual, I suppose that lets me know everything is normal. I read the front page of today's Daily Prophet.. tell them how sorry I am.. I can't say much here, but hopefully I'll see you all soon.._

_From Harry._

It was only short, but writing to Moody every three days meant he often didn't have much more than a few lines, and they almost always said the same. He sighed quietly as he folded up the letter, putting it to one side as he pulled out a piece of parchment to write to Ron in person. He had just managed to write, "To Ron," when a voice cracked like a whipped through the morning air. "Breakfast!" screeched Aunt Petunia.

"I'm busy!" bellowed Harry back, still in a foul mood from Dudley.

"I don't care, get down here!"

With an angry growl, Harry snatched up his parchment and stationary set, and angrily stomped downstairs. If Aunt Petunia wanted him downstairs, then he would come and continue writing downstairs.

As the kitchen door silently opened, Uncle Vernon looked up from his newspaper and gave Harry a disliking once over before throwing his beady eyes back behind the sheets of newspaper. He said nothing, which was usual. He only had negative comments to throw Harry's way.

At the kitchen table sat Dudley, once the largest member of the household since he had once reached the size and weight of a young elephant. But now there was a tremendous change. The diet had worked and sat at the table was a much smaller figure, though still a little chubby; Dudley's new figure was a vast improvement, fat turned to brawn. Uncle Vernon had his face buried behind The Guardian, his usual ritual every morning. Harry had slipped into the kitchen silently but not even his stealth was enough for Aunt Petunia's beady eye. She hissed to him suddenly, causing Dudley to peer up from his toast and Vernon to eye him over the top of the paper before he disappeared behind it again.

"What's that you have there?" she said with a dangerous edge on her voice.

Harry looked down to his parchment and quill like he had only just realised he had them and looked calmly at his Aunt Petunia, "A piece of parchment and a feather quill," he answered simply.

Instantly, Uncle Vernon wheeled his eyes off the newspaper and glared at Harry, "Idiot boy!" he hissed, "We don't want people seeing _those_."

"Can't you just write on a notepad and pen?" asked Aunt Petunia, watching him carefully.

Harry carefully glanced in-between them before he sighed and nodded, he quickly shoved the parchment and quill into his pockets. He looked to up see Aunt Petunia fetching something out of an opened drawer.

"There you are, Harry," she said as she thrust the materials into his hands before she turned away back to the kitchen counter where she prepared breakfast.

_Harry? _He thought. He turned his head to watch Aunt Petunia who was now calmly slicing up mushrooms. She had never called him by his name, ever. It had always been 'boy', or 'him', or a new addition to Uncle Vernon's list, 'runt'.

However, Harry was not the only one to notice this, Uncle Vernon had froze in mid tea sipping to stare across the room to Petunia who was continuing her busy slicing with the mushrooms. Lips were pursed over her teeth, going a pale white from the loss of blood at the horrible tightness her lips had to stretch to cover them.

Dudley gave a frightened sort of giggle as a heavy silence washed over the household. Aunt Petunia seemed to not notice her mistake or that every eye was upon her. She just cut up her mushrooms still and hovered to the sink to rinse them. It was Uncle Vernon who broke the silence by loudly clearing his throat to begin his daily rant about something in the paper, "Hah! Look at this! Another policeman caught parked on double yellow lines when doing speeding camera business. I tell you! That's the state of our law enforcement today! They're mad, completely mad I tell you! I'll have my say on this, I'm telling you now." Aunt Petunia gave a nod in agreement, and a small speech on her view. Harry however was still watching her. She had changed, he knew it. Perhaps it was the prospect of what Mad-Eye Moody, Lupin, Tonks, and Mr and Mrs Weasley had said just as Harry was to set off home. About the fact if Harry was treated in any sort of disapproving manner the bunch from the Order of the Phoenix would turn up on their doorstep. Harry could imagine that this was probably Aunt Petunia's worst nightmare, since Tonks had been seen with shockingly pink hair.

He sat down slowly at the table, still watching Aunt Petunia out of the corner of his eye. It was only last year that he had learned that Aunt Petunia was in touch with Dumbledore, for he had sent her a howler on the night of the Dementor attack in Little Whinging. The words still ran through his head chillingly, "Remember my last, Petunia.."

Was that to be a turning point for Petunia Dursley? Sister of Lily Potter.

Petunia Dursley. The blood protector of Harry. He wondered how much she knew about the magic upon her and her household.. and if Uncle Vernon was aware..

* * *

First chapter, not used to writing Harry Potter, I am normally writing X-Men. Tell me what you think though! Thanks! And hey if any of my usual reviewers check this out!


	2. Progress

**Elizabeth Teresa:** Thank you! I hope this develops into a good story.

**BabesBunny:** Thanks; I'm glad you liked it! Here is the update.

**Chapter 2**

Harry watched Hedwig fly off into the warm darkness, as he stood at his opened bedroom window in the early hours of the morning. He had finally completed Ron's letter after many attempts and Hedwig now carried his letter off into the distance.

The disappearance of Hedwig had left an undeniable chill in his room that did not suit the murky summer air outside his open window. With Hedwig gone, his only real connection with the wizarding world was no longer. Harry turned and stared down resolutely at his school books, trying to levitate the heavy feeling in his chest by reminding himself he was still a part of Hogwarts, and that it was this time last year that he was so close to losing that by what was almost an assassination attempt by Dolores Umbridge. However, there was one thing that connected him to the wizarding world that he could never remove. The lightning bolt shaped scar carved into his forehead was a continually formidable reminder of who he was and reminded him not only of his Hogwarts links, but the unyielding connection to Voldemort. The Dark Wizard was still at large, and Harry had only recently learned the Prophecy. One of them would have to die..

The dense silence was disturbed as a faint growling began, and Harry whipped his head round to stare feverishly at his bounded Monster Book of Monsters that lay on the floor, it actually was making a faint purr as though sleeping. Harry realised with a jolt that it was his stomach that was making such noises and a pang of hunger cramped his waist. He had not eaten earlier; he had been so determined to finish the long letter to Ron that by the time he went down into the kitchen for his tea, Uncle Vernon joyfully informed him that it had been given to Dudley instead.

Harry checked his watch. It was nearing 1.30am and he felt very sleepy. However, he knew he wouldn't be able to lie comfortably through the night in this starving state. Plus, going to get some food now meant he could put off going to sleep, which was always a dangerous task for Harry. Since last year, Lord Voldemort had often pried into his mind with the use of Legilmency and had successfully managed to panic and bewilder Harry many a time. Implanting visions and scenarios into his head.. like when he fell asleep in his exam and thought he saw Sirius being tortured…

Biting his lip quietly, Harry shuffled towards his door, still dressed in the faded jeans and blue shirt from previous years, fitting a little better since Harry's wiry frame was filling out with muscle. Harry did have other muggle clothing that he had managed to purchase with the fortune his parents left him, but he knew wearing his nicer outfits would only raise suspicion in the household and the Dursleys would question and annoy. Harry wasn't allowed to look better than Dudley. So he continued to wear the same old clothes. It helped him to blend in a little better too by constantly looking the same.

So Harry proceeded out into the corridor and very quietly began to make his way downstairs. He was thankful for his Hogwarts years since his battling had given him a skilled stealth and not one step creaked as he pressed his socked foot upon it. Harry reached the downstairs hallway shortly, glancing routinely around before he went any further. The moonlight shone in through the large wooden door at the front of the hallway and cast glimmering shapes of colour as it cascaded over the coloured glass oval in the centre of the door. The only sounds came from upstairs, for as usual, a pair of resounding snores rumbled from two different bedrooms. Satisfied, Harry walked quietly into the kitchen, pushing the white door shut behind him with a very tiny creak.

Next, upon seeing the fridge loom beside him, Harry dived towards it and ripped back the door. A low hum murmured dully in the air and bright white light spilt out across the tiles of the kitchen as the door was opened; the cool chill from within calmed Harry - who had become hot and sticky again since leaving his bare room. His bright green eyes stared hungrily at the rows of food along the fridge. That was one advantage to living with the Dursleys – they never skimped on buying food. It was just that Harry didn't get served this at the table; he had to get it when they weren't looking.

Feeling his hunger pains intensify at the visions and wafts of glorious food, Harry urgently stretched his hand into the fridge and closed his fingers around a foil-wrapped chicken leg. It was only a few weeks ago that Harry had lost the urge to eat altogether. Pushing his beans around his plate was the most movement he did when sat at the table. And when he did manage to eat, it was a slow mechanical chewing, not an enjoyable experience. But then he had still been shell shocked with grief, at least now his mind was coming back together and he could successfully eat meals again. If only he could sleep soundly too. Harry turned away from the fridge and quickly ripped off the foil to throw it in the bin idly before his mouth clamped hungrily around the meat. Whilst eating he proceeded to walk towards the kitchen table, and his foot swung back to shut the fridge door in the process. But as it shut closed, it revealed Aunt Petunia stood in the dark doorway of the kitchen. Harry's eyes snapped upon her in a flash, his mouth still biting over the chicken leg.

Uh oh.

She was firmly watching him but held a sleepy expression with her hair tumbling down her shoulders in ruffled curls. Her eyes looked a little bit drowsy, but her lips were held tightly closed. It looked as though she was pondering as to how she was to go about the situation. In the tense silence, Harry pulled his mouth away from the chicken leg and ripped off some of the meat before hurriedly swallowing it, "Er.. I was hungry," he murmured quietly. They continued to stare at each other.

"Don't touch the cake," she said brusquely, voice back on form, "That's for Dudley's birthday." She walked into the kitchen and swept past him.

Harry looked vaguely surprised, the chicken leg still hovering by his chin. There had been a previous occasion many years ago where Harry was caught in the kitchen in the dead of night, and he hadn't even touched any food. But Uncle Vernon had dragged him bodily from the kitchen ranting and raving about stealing food whilst Aunt Petunia had surveyed the scene from the stairs with narrowed eyes.

Harry turned slowly to watch her fetch herself a glass from the cupboard above the washing machine, "Er.." he said again, "So, can I eat this?"

Aunt Petunia placed the glass down quietly upon the kitchen worktop and gave him a shrewd look as though he was trying to be funny, "Well, I hope you're not going to put it back now you've had your mouth all over it."

The reply made Harry give a faint grin, one that Aunt Petunia chose to not return. She instead busied herself by pouring herself some orange juice from the fridge. Harry sat down quietly in a chair in the kitchen, watching his Aunt bustle back and forth whilst he pondered over why she was not calling Uncle Vernon for him to be sent back upstairs.

"Can't you sleep?" Harry asked suddenly and he quickly felt appalled with himself for directing such questions. He had never spoken to his Aunt or Uncle with concern like he would hold for Ron or Hermione.

He was all the more surprised when she gently shook her head. She avoided questioning a bit longer by drinking the orange juice before nosily placing the glass down. "I have not been sleeping very well for a while now.." She cast him a sideways glance, "Not since.. since the Dementors came."

Harry felt a pang of resentment get directed towards Umbridge. Her sending the Dementor had affected innocent parties. And whilst Harry had never before classed any of the Dursleys as innocent, he believed that they had done nothing personally wrong to the Ministry of Magic to receive such a threatening and mind-scarring arrival in Little Whinging.

"Do you know who sent the Dementors?" asked Harry quietly.

Aunt Petunia cast her eyes sagely upon Harry, "You-Know-Who?" she whispered softly.

"No.. I thought that, but it wasn't. It was the Ministry.. trying to.." he felt it was a bit drastic to say 'kill me' or even 'silence me.' But it seemed with the mere bow of his head after the sentence conveyed the meaning across. Harry did not know why he was telling Aunt Petunia this. Perhaps it was because he felt she had a right to know why the family was in danger just as much as he was. He then spoke suddenly, "The Prophecy."

Aunt Petunia was on her second glass of orange juice, and spluttered suddenly in her drink and hurriedly slammed the glass down before staring at him goggle-eyed, "Prophecy?" she repeated lowly, trying to defy all knowledge.

It was clear Harry hadn't fallen for it because he merely raised an eyebrow. "Yes, the Prophecy, the one Dumbledore told you about all those years ago."

Aunt Petunia's face hardened and Harry knew he had gone too far. She turned stiffly from the worktop and pointed a bony finger to the door, "Go to bed," she said in a dangerously low voice. Harry watched her for a few moments before he took her heed. The chicken bone was thrown in the bin as he passed and he hurried upstairs before his Aunt got really mad.

However, as Harry pushed into his room, he thought the progress was rather alarming, and he didn't know whether to be pleased or worried by it. But as Harry began to undress himself for bed at two o'clock in the morning. He did not notice the large removal lorry pull up on the opposite side of the road.

* * *

Sort of cliffhanger! You're probably sat there thinking 'what the hell?' But do not fear. You'll find out next chapter!  
Please review this chapter! Love ya for it!


	3. Newcomers

**Best Witch of All:** Thank you for your review! Here is the next chapter!

**BabeBunny:** Thanks, glad you're liking it!

**Chapter 3**

The next morning brought with it a lazy sunshine that cast an early sleepy glow over the town of Little Whinging. Harry lay awake in his bed, watching the dancing shapes of light on his ceiling, out of pure boredom, if nothing else. He had been laid in silence for a short while, but there was a noise from the road below that caused him to freeze suddenly. He had been subjected to a lot of paranoia these past few weeks, and his body ran cold with dread when he heard something slightly out of the ordinary.

_It'll just be Mr. Bagshaw of No.2 going to work_. Harry told himself, sinking back into his pillows.

But Harry then realised with a jolt that it was Saturday morning, and nobody on this street worked on Saturdays. He shot up out of bed again and scrambled out of the covers. He wanted to see what it was so he could at least push away some of the anxiety strangling his chest. He pushed away his curtains slowly and he looked carefully out of his window to watch the early morning glaze of weak sunlight over the street, lighting up the rows of shining parked cars in their drives. Harry's eyes darted around for the source of the noise, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.. until, he saw a parked car outside of the opposite house, No. 11.

No. 11 Privet Drive, had been on the market for little under a week and it had already been sold? Harry was no expert on real estate, but he was sure it needed more than a week for money transactions.

The car parked outside the house was a small old dingy looking Beetle of a rather disconcerting shade of green. Harry leant forward a little as he watched three car doors open and saw a small family exit the vehicle. So far, there wasn't really anything out of the ordinary. But then the girl who got out of the back seat was looking straight at the No. 4 house. She looked back to what must have been her parents who were shutting the front car doors quietly. Harry saw her lips move, but could not hear what she was saying. Then, suddenly, all three of them looked up at the Dursley's house. The girl had her eyes fixed upon Harry's bedroom window. Harry snapped back from the window so swiftly he felt his neck crick.

Why were they looking at the Dursley's house?

He rose up slowly again, peering out of a tiny gap in his curtains, feeling somewhat foolish as he tried to not be seen. They had stopped looking at the house now and were walking to the No.11 house, the house that was sold. Harry took this opportunity of their attention taken for him to study their appearances. The girl caught his eye first. She was only young, possibly around eleven years old. She walked slowly up the driveway behind her parents, long black hair swishing behind her in the sunlight. Harry then noticed that her mother too shared the long black hair, and also adopted a tall willowy form that her child would no doubt blossom into as she got older. The man instead had short brown hair, and walked smartly up the drive in strides beside the ebony haired woman.

Harry saw the girl peer around her shoulder to look back at the Dursley house, and Harry sunk down sharply under his window. Behind him, Hedwig woke with an interested hoot as she watched the activities from the top of the wardrobe. Harry, thinking Hedwig out hunting, started in surprise and shot up from the floor, his forehead meeting the window ledge. It made a sickening crack and Harry felt his world lurch around as he fell on the floor dazedly.

"Ergh.." Harry slowly pushed himself up, holding his head. It had hit him right where his scar was, and that seemed to have made the initial pain all the worse. It was stinging now. Not the bump, but the scar itself and it made Harry feel unpleasantly sickly. He rose up onto his knees slowly, pulling himself back into bed so he could lie down for a moment. But the bump seemed to have given him incentive to sleep, and the rest turned into a gentle slumber.

* * *

Harry trudged back upstairs grudgingly after his breakfast. It had not been a fun affair since Uncle Vernon had decided Harry was a lazy toe rag for sleeping in. He slumped into his room slowly, dropping down to sit on his bed, which gave a doleful creak beneath him. Harry slowly rubbed at his head, still feeling his scar twinge and sting uncomfortably. His hand massaged it slowly for a minute before he walked over to his window, the curtains now drawn back, glowing sunlight pouring into his room. Slowly running his hand through his untidy hair, he looked across the road to No. 11, wondering what the family were up to now and how they would celebrate their move. Things were looking generally normal that morning, until with a sudden shock he saw that instead of the clapped out green Beetle; on their drive stood a large silver BMW glinting pristinely in the sunlight.

Harry stared at it. The registration was exactly the same as the previous Beetle.

Down below his window he could see Uncle Vernon and his Aunt Petunia stood by their own large expensive car, whilst Uncle Vernon made a loud affair of washing his car and talking about it to Aunt Petunia.

"16 inch alloy wheels you know.." he informed Aunt Petunia, who no doubt already knew this, nodded in response.

"And don't forget the climate control," she said loudly, casting a shrewd glare to the new family across the road.

Harry slowly pushed back from his window, turning and then hurrying downstairs in order to go and get a better look of the BMW across the road. He leapt down the last two steps of the staircase and pushed out of the front door to stare at his Uncle and Aunt on the drive. They swivelled their eyes displeasingly on him like he was ruining the show.

But Harry ignored them; he just slowly moved to the side and peered across to the driveway on the opposite side of the small road. He was right, it was the exact registration; even Harry could vaguely remember that.

"What are you doing?" growled Uncle Vernon, making a clawed swipe for Harry's head, he promptly sidestepped it.

"Who are they?" asked Harry, looking to his Aunt Petunia.

"They moved in this morning," said Aunt Petunia knowledgably, "I shall invite them round for tea tonight. Be friendly."

Harry knew that being friendly wasn't the real intentions; it was 'find-out-everything-about-new-neighbours session', and also pick out anything remotely weird about them whilst also boasting about Dursley's good fortune and wealth.

Harry only hoped he wouldn't have to attend.

Aunt Petunia brushed past Harry suddenly and strode down the soapy wet driveway, then crossing the small road towards No. 11; the woman was exiting her new house.

Harry watched carefully as he saw his Aunt Petunia and the woman talk quietly, shrewd smiles passing from Aunt Petunia whilst the woman nodded interestedly. Within a few minutes, the woman had returned indoors and Aunt Petunia was returning to the driveway, "They are coming over tonight at 7. She was oddly eager. Perhaps she knows it'll do her well to mix with the likes of us."

Harry held back a scornful snort, eyes turning to watch the house curiously opposite him. It was possible that he had seen things that morning.. he had hit his head, it might have made his mind get somewhat confused. But in the back of his mind, he knew.. there was something not right..

* * *

The table was laid, and Aunt Petunia was once more in her pink cocktail dress. Vernon Dursley was stood in front of the living room mirror, fastening up his tie, and grunting as Dudley prodded him idly with his Smeltings stick whilst complaining about the company. Harry remained sat glumly in the kitchen, eating his small tea of a baked potato. He watched idly as his Aunt bustled around the kitchen, checking the heat was right for the salmon and that the white wine sauce was ready for serving. Harry wondered when he could bring up the subject of the Prophecy again, he wanted to know more on Petunia's views..

Just then, the doorbell rang, and Harry heard Dudley howl as he was promptly removed of his stick.

"Get the door, Duddy-diddims!" cooed Aunt Petunia sickeningly as she made sure her hair was neat in the hall mirror. Harry took this as his cue to disappear upstairs and slouched out of the kitchen to hurry towards the stairs. Once he reached the top, he paused to listen to the greetings.

"Hello!" trilled Aunt Petunia nasally, "Dudley, dear, take their coats and hang them up."

"Good evening," came a female voice, and Harry strained his neck round to peer down the stairs and watched the black hair woman walk in, giving her long black coat to Dudley who had a faint scowl on his face.

"I'm Vernon Dursley," said Vernon proudly, thrusting his hand into the other mans before he could even set foot into the house, "this is my wife Petunia, and our son, Dudley."

Dudley scowled all the more.

"I'm Gregory Mactor, this is my wife Ella, and my daughter Hazel."

Both Ella and Hazel smiled gently to the Dursleys, each shaking hands in turn.

"Erm.." said Ella politely, looking around the three Dursleys as if something was hiding behind them, "Isn't there another boy?"

Vernon bristled quietly, "Sorry?"

"There's another boy.. living here. I saw him this morning.." Ella gave a gentle smile, "Oh.. is he shy of visitors? No worry, Hazel's a good girl, the three can go and play."

Dudley gave an ugly growl. He did not 'play' at 16 years old. Especially not with eleven year old girls.

Vernon flashed a steely look with Petunia before he looked back to Ella and called very roughly, "HARRY!"

Hazel jumped back a few feet at the shout and promptly clutched upon her father. Harry, being only at the top of the stairs, crept quietly into view and slumped down the stairs with a quiet sigh. "Be polite," hissed his Aunt as he joined the small group in the hall. Harry slowly raised his head to glance around the Mactor family.

"Hello.."

It seemed that Uncle Vernon did not want Harry talking to them for long, for he bustled everyone into the dining room, quickly saying, "Right, I'm famished, Petunia dear, will you bring in the food?"

The Mactors followed into the dining room quietly and cast politely interested glances around the room, before they seated themselves at one end of the dining room table. Vernon sat next to Gregory, Dudley next to his father. Harry dropped into a seat beside Ella, watching his tablemat glumly. He really did not want to be here.

Aunt Petunia hovered into the room with a brisk sniff and placed down plates in front of the Mactors. She did a few more short trips before she seated herself at the head of the table and cast a faint smile at the visitors. Harry stared at his plate. She had given him a tiny amount from her own plate, but it was a large helping compared to what he was normally given. Feeling a sudden desire to try salmon, Harry quickly grabbed his cutlery and tucked in as the others did.

* * *

Harry dreamily ate his last piece of cheesecake and leant back in his seat feeling satisfied and full. He only spoke to the Mactors when he had to and he was careful to be polite to them. But now, he idly watched out of the glass doors that led to the conservatory as he watched the warm evening settle around Privet Drive. Moths gently fluttered up to the windows at the light before bouncing off and gracefully circling before trying again.

Uncle Vernon was loudly talking about his drill company to Gregory, whilst Aunt Petunia was discussing their new bathroom suite with Ella. Harry glanced over to Hazel who was watching him closely from her seat. When he met her eyes, she quickly looked down at her plate. Harry was too sleepy to care and made a relaxed sigh.

Just then, the doorbell rang, and Vernon quickly looked at Harry pointedly. Harry said nothing; he just calmly swivelled up from his chair and walked slowly into the hallway and to the front door. At the table, Gregory and Ella shared a glance before looking back to the Dursleys.

Harry undid the latch on the tall front door and pulled it back slowly to peer out into the red darkness of the summer night. A large hulking figure glared down at him, body completely in shadow from the backing streetlights. Harry stared, tempted to shut the door and run. Then suddenly, he saw something blue glint on the figure's face, something blue, round, and it was whizzing around searchingly very quickly..

* * *

Oooh, cliffhanger! Please review!


	4. Unexpected Arrival

**Loonygrl90:** You'll kick yourself when you find the answer to the cliffhanger(: "I should have known!" sorta thing going on.

**Chapter 4**

The large hulking figure moved forward into the doorway, instinctively Harry moved backwards and away from the oncoming being. A burglar? No.. burglars didn't normally ring doorbells. Then, suddenly from behind this large looming stranger, Harry heard a voice call, "Come on, Harry! The midges are _really _starting to bite! Let us in!"

Harry recognised that voice at once! And he didn't need the sudden glint of wild pink hair to help him, "Tonks?" he said incredulously, jumping back as the large figure moved in and the light revealed it to be Moody.

"What were you waiting for?" growled Moody as he rubbed under his large blue eye, "Half of the street could have seen us."

"You were kind of scary.." murmured Harry as he stood back to let a small group from the Order file into the clean Dursley hallway.

"Told you, you should have let me ring the doorbell," said Lupin pleasantly as he pulled his large tattered cloak off his shoulders and hung it neatly on the collection of the Mactor's jackets on the coat stand beside the staircase. Harry smiled at the group in turn, who had all now taken to greeting him. Arthur Weasley was last, whose eyes strayed slowly upon the telephone with longing to go and experiment with it. Harry noticed his face looked a little gaunt and he seemed a lot more tired than usual.

Moody seemed to have spotted the desire for he quickly said, "Come on, we're not here for a visit."

Harry seemed to have just realised the problem of there being three wizards and a witch from the Order in the hallway when the Dursleys were entertaining the newcomers from across the street. "Er.. this is a bad time.." said Harry quietly, "We have guests over."

"That's nice," said Moody quietly, striding towards the dining room door. Harry's eyes widened.

Before Moody's gnarled hand could meet the doorknob, the door was wrenched open by Vernon Dursley who had come to see who the visitors were. His smiling face instantly drained of colour when he stared into the scarred face of Moody. He spluttered madly for a moment, "What are you doing here in my house?" he snarled, face turning from scarlet to a deep purple.

"Is it such a crime to come and see Harry?" asked Tonks as she picked up an ornament off the telephone table and studied it idly. She interestedly peered at the face of the female statue before suddenly, the arm broke off by her tight hold, "Oops.." she quickly put it down, staring at the back of Lupin's head innocently.

Vernon didn't seemed to have noticed, he was concentrating on trying not to let slip to their friendly neighbours that the house currently held a bunch of freaks. Moody walked closer to Vernon, who shuffled back instantly with a cower. Moody held a smirk for a moment before he walked round the muggle and stepped into the dining room, the rest of the Order and Harry following.

Aunt Petunia was calmly sipping from a wine glass before she froze and stared wide eyed at the entry. The glass was slammed down as she gave a panicked breath, "What – you – _what!_" she gasped. Dudley looked up belatedly from his third helping of cheesecake to stare at the group. He made a faint squeak before pushing his chair back and backing away, trying to sneak quietly and insignificantly away. Something he simply could not do. When he discovered the wizards blocked his way out be made a little moan and sat down on the post to keep his behind safe from any possible spells.

Harry felt rather sick in his stomach as he saw the Mactors watch the entry. However, to his surprise, Tonks suddenly waved cheerily to Hazel who grinned and gave her a thumbs-up. Aunt Petunia seemed to have noticed this too, for she shot back from the table like it was contaminated.

"That's right," growled Moody, "You have just been playing host to two witches and a wizard."

Harry suddenly felt a wash of relief settle over him. That explained why their car had changed. But it did not explain why they had moved onto Privet Drive, or why they knew the Order.

Vernon stumbled into the dining room, breathing heavily as he stared at the Mactors, "How _dare_ you blasted freaks enter my damn house!" he bellowed. Hazel's face went white.

Ella stood up in an instant and she flashed her eyes dangerously at Vernon, "Don't speak like that around my daughter." Harry was distinctly reminded of Dumbledore at the way her authority filled the room.

Vernon mouthed wordlessly for a moment before he snarled and clenched his fists.

"Why did you move-in this morning?" he asked Ella, turning to her slowly.

Ella still kept her burning eyes on Vernon, "We were asked by Dumbledore to stay on the scene before the rest of the Order arrived - to make sure You-Know-Who wasn't going to sabotage the arrival"

Harry blinked a little, "You're part of the Order?" he asked her.

"We both are, Gregory and myself. We often did a lot of spy work, but I insisted it to be stopped after this date. It is becoming too dangerous for Hazel." She turned her eyes upon Harry, "I've taken up a job at Hogwarts whilst Gregory will be working closer to the Headquarters." She smiled fondly at him, "I heard you're a dab hand at Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"You're out new Defence teacher?" Harry asked with a surprised look up at her, normally their DADA teachers were.. strange.. to say the least.

Ella smiled, "I am, I shall be joining this new term. As will Hazel, she begins her first year in September."

Uncle Vernon was stood shaking with rage. He hadn't probably heard so many magic relating words in one night. Even Aunt Petunia had closed her eyes painfully as if she was being to subjected to foul swearing.

Tonks however gave a cheerful chuckle, "No need for Dumbledore's Army anymore Harry you'll have a competent teacher at last."

"Excuse me?" said Lupin with a small smile.

"Oh.. sorry Remus," mumbled Tonks with a blush.

"Anyway, no time for chatting," said Gregory pleasantly as he stood to his feet, "Wonderful food, Petunia." Petunia shuddered and covered her eyes as he had just combusted in front of her.

"Come on Arthur," said Tonks cheerfully as she grabbed him by the back of his robes as he began heading over to the DVD player, eyes shining as he spotted a glinting DVD left on top of the silver box bearing the title, "_Lord of the Rings_."

Harry watched them move out of the dining room and followed them slowly, "Am I coming with you?"

"No, we're leaving you behind," said Tonks sarcastically, "Of course you're coming with us, Harry!"

"Who said Potter was a bright boy?" Moody chortled roughly as he walked to the front door.

"Go and grab everything you need for school Harry," said Lupin politely. Harry nodded his head and quickly hurried upstairs.

He was joined by another pair of light footsteps and turned his head to watch Hazel run up behind, "I'll help you," she said with a smile, following him into his bedroom. She looked around the room slowly, obviously expecting something a lot grander from the Boy-Who-Lived. His bed covers were unmade and he had his nightwear untidily scattered on top of the creased duvet. Hedwig was sat on the desk hooting in an irritated manner whilst her cage sat smelling of droppings, flies buzzing around it. Hazel wrinkled her nose slowly.

Harry said nothing in response to her expression and merely kneeled down on the floor to drag out his truck. He wrenched it open and began to shove in his books and other items. Hazel hovered over the room and interestedly studied his collection of ballpoint pens, pulling off the lid of one and staring dubiously at the nib. She shrugged, placed it back down on his desk before she picked up some of the schoolbooks on his desk and carried them over to his trunk.

Harry joined the Order downstairs, pulling his trunk heavily down the stairs as he did so. Hazel followed behind, carrying Hedwig in her cage. In the hall, the Order still stood watching the Dursleys, who stared back just as dubiously. Dudley hid behind his mother, as best as he possibly could for his size.

"Ah, Harry," said Arthur as he saw the younger wizard arrive down the stairs, "I'll take that for you," he took the trunk from Harry and turned to the front door to open it.

"Have a nice evening," said Lupin pleasantly to the Dursleys as he reached to take his cloak from the coat stand.

Uncle Vernon bristled fiercely.

"Dumbledore may be keeping in closer touch," said Ella seriously as she turned to watch Aunt Petunia, "Don't ignore his post, Petunia."

Aunt Petunia harshly sniffed and said nothing.

"Well, I can't say it was a pleasure to meet you again," said Tonks with a smirk, "But, you know, ta ta."

The group began to shuffle out of the door, stepping into the warm evening air. Harry exited last, looking over his shoulder at the Dursleys. He focused upon Aunt Petunia when he said his words, "Bye, then." No one said anything in response. Vernon acted as if nothing had been said. Aunt Petunia managed a very stiff nod.

"I hope we don't have to see them again," Tonks sighed as she walked down the driveway, "They really get on my nerves.. now, where did we park our brooms?" She raised her wand, _"Accio brooms!"_ and a small collection of brooms arrived from behind the bushes to hover beside them.

"Well, we can't fly back.." said Lupin quietly, looking pointedly at Hazel.

Hazel folded her arms indignantly, "I can fly a broom!"

"That was Dewster's Safe-Plus Toy Broom, Hazel," said Gregory with a faint smile, "I don't think you're quite ready for the real thing."

"There's always the Knight Bus I suppose.." murmured Arthur quietly whilst Moody gave a disapproved grunt.

"Don't worry, Alastor," said Lupin gently, "With six members of the Order together we'll be fine." He then looked around slowly as the group gathered on the pavement whilst the Dursleys watched suspiciously out of their living room window, "Somebody stick out their wand arm!"

Tonks complied, her right arm being jutted out into the road as she held her long wand tightly. A deafening BANG echoed around Privet Drive as the Knight Bus whirled around the corner of Magnolia Crescent with a flash of blinding light and hurtled down Privet Drive (a lamppost jerked back to let it pass as it mounted the pavement) to abruptly stop with screeching tyres beside the group. Smoke rose slowly from the large wheels as it stopped in wait. The purple triple-decker bus glinted in the surrounding streetlamps, the golden lettering shining its name proudly. The doors clattered open and a familiar pimple-faced young man jumped out. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your – "

"Yes, yes, we know," said Moody roughly, pushing himself up the steps.

Stan stared at Moody looking affronted, "My name's Stan Shunpike.." he murmured quietly, squinting angrily before rolling his eyes at the back of Moody's head who growled a low;

"Saw that."

Stan blinked stupidly for a moment before he wheeled his head round to see Harry struggling with his trunk up the steps, "Eh! Look 'ere Ernie, it's 'Arry Potter!"

Tonks turned her wand upon Stan in an instant, "You say his name one more time and I'm trying out the Bat Bogey Hex on you!" she hissed violently before stomping up the steps with a huff. Stan gulped before turning and helping Harry carry his trunk on board.

The bus was full of brass bedsteads again which all looked like they had slid down the bus a few feet since the stop at Privet Drive. Red curtains lined the windows, some shut. Lights twinkled as chandeliers still swayed from the bus's erratic movements.

Harry lowered himself safely to a bed at the back of the bus, wanting to sit down before the bus started racing away. He watched quietly as Lupin dealt with the payment. That reminded him.. he needed to get some money out of Gringotts. He watched as the other wizards and witches pulling money from their pockets.

Harry thought Tonks seemed a little tense since she had suddenly raised her voice to screech a strained, "NO, FOR THE LAST TIME, I DO NOT WANT A TOOTHBRUSH!" at Stan before she stormed off to the back of the bus to sit down on Harry's bed with a terrified expression at her outburst.

"Er.." said Harry carefully, "Are you alright Tonks?"

Tonks nodded stiffly, "I'm fine.. I'm fine. It's just Stan, he knows how to wind me up. God, he keeps saying your name so loudly I wouldn't be surprised if we had Death Eaters invading the bus in a minute."

Harry sincerely hoped she was joking.

The rest of the Order and Hazel came down the centre of the bus and past a sleeping wizard, whose feet stuck out the end of his bed. Arthur didn't have time to sit down on a bed before the bus shot off and cries filled the air as the beds lurched back and Harry found himself getting pinned by a pale-faced Tonks as the Knight Bus made a BANG and lurched along the motorway madly.

Harry was regretting the large and lavish spread of Petunia's now..

* * *

This was a quick update! Review if you read, please!


	5. Kreacher's Return

**BabesBunny:** Glad you liked it, thanks!

**Loonygrl90:** Told you! Hehe. But yup, it's good old Moody.

**Chapter 5**

The Knight Bus speedily hurtled through a dark countryside whilst Arthur Weasley leant against the window of the bus, looking a little delicate. The beds shifted sharply to one side as a corner was raced around. Arthur made a faint little noise. Harry looked round slowly to Moody, who looked completely unaffected by the hurtling corners. He just took a calm drink from his hip flash, blue eye lolling madly from side to side.

"Why did you decide to come and pick me up?" asked Harry quietly, eyes deciding not to focus on the mad rolling eye.

Moody turned his normal eye down upon Harry whilst his blue one rolled to the side to watch a groaning Arthur precariously. "We said at Kings Cross that we would be along soon." He then made a faint sigh that almost sounded like a snarl in Moody's rough tones, "Plus, we thought it would be best for Molly if you were around. Make her happier." He watched Harry carefully with his normal eye.

Harry nodded his head gently, "I'll do anything I can," he said softly, looking down across the bus to watch Stan as he leant on one of the beds at the front of the bus, reading the Daily Prophet, "Is Ron alright?"

"He's coping," grunted Moody, "Hermione came over yesterday after Ron found out. I think he owled her."

Harry felt a curious sensation burn in his chest for a moment, "Ron asked for Hermione? Yesterday?"

Moody turned both eyes upon Harry, "The Weasleys found out yesterday. I don't think Ron wanted to give you any more bad news. Plus, Hermione was easier to bring to number 12."

It did not stop Harry feeling slightly cut off from his friends, as though he wasn't needed. "Yeah, I need a hoard of bodyguards wherever I move," muttered Harry grouchily, turning his eyes to look out of the window as the bus bounced across a seaside town. "Why did you need the Mactors anyway?"

"Like Ella said, we needed to be sure You-Know-Who had not caught on that you were to be leaving the Dursleys. It would have been prime time for him to attack you. She was to place a lot of shield charms around the street that day and Gregory and herself were to keep a vigilant watch."

"And we did," interjected Ella with a slight smile, "And as you can see, operation successful."

Harry turned to her slowly, moving a little too far as the bus span around a corner, "But if you needed to be at the Dursleys.. how did you know you would be invited?"

However Gregory had a little grin on his face as he leant forward to look past Ella and to Harry, "I placed a transfiguration charm on our car." A slight smile arrived on Harry's face. "I had heard that those muggles are attracted to expensive looking items."

"Well, it worked," said Ella with a slight shrug, smiling to Harry, "We were then able to keep an eye on you all night."

Just then, the Knight Bus screeched to an ungraceful halt, the beds sliding forward noisily. Hazel stumbled slightly at the abrupt halt and only missed hitting the floor as Lupin grabbed her by her hand.

Stan called from the front of the bus, "King's Cross!"

"Come on Harry," said Tonks quietly, standing to her feet and picking up her broom. Harry tugged on his trunk whilst Hazel carried Hedwig and the group walked towards the opened doors where Stan still stared at Harry transfixed.

Tonks hurried Harry off the Knight bus, the group quietly stepping out onto the pavement. The doors of the Knight Bus slammed shut noisily before with an echoing BANG and a flash of light, it disappeared from view. Slowly, Harry looked around the dark street. Night had since fallen and the moon shone down a soft glow from the reddened sky that was free of any obscuring clouds. Harry turned as he saw Lupin begin to stride along the pavement, leading the small group down the faintly lit road. The group walked in silence, the only sounds being the soft hooting of Hedwig and the faint clatter of Harry's trunk wheels on the pavement.

* * *

Number 12 Grimmauld Place squeezed in-between the two houses without a sound as the Order lined up on the pavement. Harry had experienced this last year, all you had to do to make it appear was to remember what it was. Those who knew where it was had to be divulged the location by the Secret-Keeper, Dumbledore himself, since he had placed a Fidelius charm on the house.

The black battered door stood tall at the top of the steps, the silver doorknocker glinting mysteriously in the moonlight. The windows however, did not shine, for they were covered in filth. However, Harry knew that the inside had been cleaned last year; the inside would not be the same as the exterior. However, an odd thing about this scratched door was that it did not have a keyhole or a letterbox. Moody strode up to the front door, wand outstretched before he ran it gently down the centre of the door. Locks clicked from within.

"The _Defitactus _charm," said Ella quietly from behind Harry, "It is wisely used at Gringotts and here. Here it means that anyone who is not a member of the Order, or has not been acknowledged by the Secret-Keeper, will be declined access.. with the addition of the Full Body-Bind, Stupefying Charm.. and what else?"

"Silencing Charm," inputted Arthur quietly as he glanced to them.

The door to number 12 opened quietly, "I'll be damned if anyone ever got in here without an Order member," growled Moody, "The door charm alone would sort them out."

"Has anyone ever tried to get in?" asked Harry quietly as they stepped into the dark hallway.

"No," said Ella quietly.

Lupin gave a slow smile, "But Kreacher tested it for Sirius. And it worked."

"Those were the days when Kreacher wasn't quite so disobeying," murmured Tonks quietly as she pulled her cloak off and shut the door behind everyone.

Harry dropped his trunk down, being careful as to not be too noisy. Waking Sirius's mother up would be bedlam upon the house. "Where's Kreacher now?" asked Harry in a low voice, looking around the familiar hallway.

"Oh, he's back here," said Lupin, and Harry was surprised to see him smiling, "He got into a bit of bad business with the Malfoy's and returned back here."

"You actually LET him back?" hissed Harry with furious boil of anger inside him.

"Do not blame Kreacher for dark wizard tyranny," said Arthur sagely, "Kreacher is actually quite the reformed character now. And he needs to be fully told to never pass a word on to anyone outside the Order."

"Who's going to tell him?" asked Harry lowly, "He doesn't have a master anymo – "

"Oh, he does," said Lupin, he was smiling too.

"Well, who?"

"Harry Potter!" came a hoarse voice. Harry spun round to watch in a rather horrified manner as Kreacher lumbered towards him, no longer muttering curses under his breath, but staring avidly at Harry.

Harry subconsciously backed away, finding a hand being rested on his shoulder as Lupin lowered his head, "It's alright."

"Harry Potter!" said Kreacher again, clasping his knobbly hands together. He shuffled forward a little more, "Welcome back!" he bowed lowly, his squashed nose brushing the floor whilst his large bat-like ears flopped gently.

Harry looked completely baffled. This was not the Kreacher he remembered. Before Kreacher would rarely obey orders, unless they were directly from Sirius, and he would always prowl around the large house talking to himself and insulting those that resided here, thinking he could not be heard. It seemed whatever 'bad business' that had occurred at the Malfoys had quickly sorted Kreacher out. Harry knew all too well from his house-elf friend Dobby, that house-elves loved their job, and it appeared Kreacher was not quite ready to leave the home of the Blacks to join a cruel life with the Malfoys. One that Harry had rescued Dobby from years ago.

"Don't forget what he needs to be told.." Harry heard a voice whisper from behind him.

Harry blinked unsurely before tilting his head at Kreacher who stared up at him expectantly. "Er.. Kreacher?" Kreacher's ears perked slowly, the white tufts from within standing out. "You are not to.. er.. pass on any information that is mentioned at 12 Grimmauld Place to anyone outside the Order or who are not allowed Dumbledore's Secret Keeper influence." He thought quickly, not wanting a loophole. He summed it up with a quick, "Keep it to yourself."

Kreacher bowed again, his already squashed nose being pressed down to the floor. "Yes, Harry Potter!" he said with his eyes watching him enthusiastically, "Kreacher will obey his new master!"

"Ok.." said Harry uncomfortably, "That's it then.. you can go."

Kreacher backed away as he bowed before running back into the living room where Harry could hear him chattering excitedly as he began casting spells to clean the carpet.

"Me the master?" said Harry, still sounding shocked.

"After Sirius, there is only you who he values as a son," explained Tonks, "Anyway, I already have a home."

There was a dawning expression on Harry's face, "You mean.. ?"

"Yes, Harry. Grimmauld Place is yours," answered Lupin, smiling gently at Harry, "A wise choice, I think. Of course, you'll have to stay with the Dursleys until you are ready to leave Hogwarts."

If Harry was going to respond to this news, he didn't get chance, for a body had just ran down the staircase and covered itself around Harry in a tight hug whilst a voice cried, "Harry!" Then Harry, being blinded by large quantities of hair managed a muffled;

"_Eyah Ermonny_."

Hermione prised herself back off Harry, staring at him with an avid expression like Kreacher's, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Harry lied. Of course nothing was fine. It was rarely fine in Harry's world, "But what about Ron?"

"He's upstairs," said Hermione, smile falling off her lips, "He heard you come in but didn't come down when I asked him to. But go and see him Harry."

"I've got to take my trunk up anyway," muttered Harry with a sigh, turning and beginning to pull it up the staircases.

"No!" said Arthur in a strained voice before the trunk collided on the bottom stair as it was dragged up with a loud thunk.

"_Half-breeds! Filth! Begone from the house of Black! Mudbloods! Cretins!"_

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" shrieked a voice, and Mrs. Weasley came hurtling out of the meeting room with a wild look on her face. Harry noticed he had never seen Mrs. Weasley look so tired, or weary. Her eyes were blood shot and red, her face was drained of their usual crimson flush and her usual soft curls of hair was straggled and limp. She span to the portrait of Sirius's mother and began yanking back the flying curtains with desperate pants of breath. Gregory obligingly stepped in to help, and together the curtains were drawn to over the portrait and the banshee-like wailing ceased.

Slowly, Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry, lips forming a tight smile to him, "Harry, dear.." Her face tried to keep straight; eyes watering but held determinedly open, not wanting to let her tears fall. But within a few seconds, the eyes closed and tears trickled from her eyelids as she burst into soft sobs on the spot. Harry felt his heart wrench at seeing her like this. It was like seeing his mother cry, that's how much it hurt him. Mrs. Weasley slowly stepped towards Harry and pulled him into a tight hug whilst the Order stood and watched solemnly.

After a few moments, Harry felt himself be released, and he looked up slowly to Mrs. Weasley, "The Daily Prophet.. yesterday.." Mrs. Weasley nodded her head in understanding and began to unnecessarily straighten his collar. Harry made no objections.

"Go and see, Ron, dear," said Mrs. Weasley slowly, "He needs to see you."

"Alright," said Harry quietly as he stepped back from her and carefully picked up his trunk, proceeding to carry it up the stairs without banging it and waking up the formidable Mrs. Black.

Slowly, the door was pushed back by Hermione who held it open for Harry to pull in his trunk. Harry saw Ron sat on his bed in silence; he stared at the opposite wall and had a lost expression on his face. When the door shut to, Ron looked up slowly. A slow grin formed on his face, it looked at though he wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. He just managed a grin, a weak one at that, "Hey Harry."

Harry quietly walked into the dark room, eyes glancing for a moment up at the high ceiling. Harry lowered Hedwig's cage to the floor and knocked back the latch, Hedwig flew out to go and sit on the top of a chair next to Pigwidgeon. "Hey," said Harry softly, straightening up and walking slowly to where his friend sat.

Ron and Hermione were Harry's closest friends and had been since the first year of Hogwarts. Neither Ron nor Hermione had suffered the loss Harry had last year with Sirius or the trauma he had.. Except now, for Ron was experiencing the pain.

"How are you doing?" asked Harry after a pause, moving to sit down on the bed beside Ron. Hermione followed over and sat on the next bed, watching them from afar.

A low sigh emitted from Ron before he nodded, "I'm fine," he said softly, "It's not me you need to worry about. It's Mum and Dad. It's like the days when You-Know-Who was at large. People died daily, it wasn't a surprise to hear about group massacres."

Hermione slowly looked to Harry, "Apparently this is how it started before. You-Know-Who creeping into power, killing those who got in his way, and then before long, he was in supreme power."

"Well, he's not going to get that far this time," said Harry in a determined voice, "I've fought him and come back alive six times, including him as a memory. One day.. I will beat him.. I promise."

Hermione looked like she was going to burst into tears whilst Ron nodded once at Harry with a gritty expression. Harry held back on telling them about the Prophecy. It felt too drastic to say that soon one of them would have to die.

It felt too drastic to say that he would have to battle to the death.

But it wasn't too drastic to say that Voldemort could win, and kill Harry like he had killed many wizards before him..

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!

New Spell!  
_Defitactus -Defigo (latin; _secure_.) Tactus (latin; _touch._)  
Diffi - tac - tus_


	6. Outstanding Troll

**Heather:** Yay! Heather! It's so good to see your name on the review list! Glad you like the new spell. I even did it in Latin so it worked by JKR's terms. And yeah, I thought if anyone was going to get Grimmauld Place it would be Harry, plus it gives him somewhere to live when he is older!

**BabesBunny:** Thank you! Here is the update.

**Loonygrl90:** Lol, not said much there have you? Ah well, at least you enjoyed it!

**Chapter 6**

The delicious wafting of dinner summoned them down into the basement the next day. Harry, Ron and Hermione came down the staircase into the hallway to see a few members of the Order leaving; there had just been a meeting. The trio were still not allowed in on these groupings, and Fred and George were out working in their new shop, so there were no Extendable Ears on hand. Harry and the group entered the basement kitchen, walking in to find plates hovering over to the large kitchen table where Harry recognised a few Order members who sat looking eager for Molly Weasley's cooking. Harry's heart made a leap as he saw Dumbledore rise from the head of the table, pulling his violet cloak over his shoulders slowly.

"I would not want to cause disturbance Molly, you already have a lot of hungry mouths to feed," he smiled kindly to the table ahead of him. Harry felt a rare smile come upon his face at the sight of Dumbledore. It was always a reassuring sight. However, with a slump in his chest he saw the oily haired Severus Snape, the potions master, also stood beside Dumbledore. He cast a dark look towards the trio as he too pulled on his cloak.

But Mrs. Weasley rushed forth with her wand summoning a large bowl of mashed potatoes that dropped down into the centre of the table as she passed. "No, no Albus!" she said, ushering him back into his seat, "There is plenty for all. You are very welcome to stay!"

"Well.." said Dumbledore, watching the giant roast turkey sit in the middle of the table, delicious smells rising from it, "I am partial to a roast on a Sunday." He sat back down, glancing over the top of his half-moon spectacles, "Sit down Severus," he suggested politely, "Surely you need food too."

Snape lowered to the table with a pained expression. He flashed his eyes across the room to Harry, clearly not happy about the invitation. However, Dumbledore raised his eyes, casting a gentle smile, "Good afternoon Harry," he glanced to the others, "Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger." He gestured to the three empty seats down the left side of the table. Harry quickly strode forward and seated himself beside Dumbledore, who was at the head of the table. Hermione pulled out the chair beside Harry, and Ron took the last spare seat in-between Hermione and Tonks, who cheerfully waved to the trio.

"How are you, Harry?" asked Dumbledore, leaning slightly towards him and away from Snape, "Was your stay at the Dursleys bearable?"

Harry made a small smile, quickly nodding his head, "It's been worse," he informed Dumbledore quietly, "But I'm glad to be here.. to see you again."

"You could stay here next summer," said Ron through a mouthful of potato. Dumbledore cast Harry a furtive look before he glanced over to the turkey absently and clapped his hands twice. The turkey fell to lay on the plate in neat slices - inner unnecessary bones gone.

Harry shrugged slowly as he leaned forward to look past Hermione, "Maybe.." he said faintly before turning his eyes upon Mrs. Weasley who was sending pieces of turkey to everyone's plates with the simple flick of her wand.

"Do you want some more, Ginny dear?"

Harry glanced down to Ginny who slowly shook her head and leant forward to eat. Mr. Weasley was sat besides her, gesturing to his wife for more helpings. Tonks gave an idle smirk as she watched the Mr. Weasley opposite as he continue to ask for more. Snape cast an unimpressed glare over Mr. Weasley's plate before he huffed quietly and stabbed some peas reluctantly.

Harry could hear Hermione talking loudly across the table to Snape about the recent OWLS potion exam, going over the questions and asking him if the answers were right. Harry was surprised she could remember the questions so efficiently, "But then, on question 43c I wasn't sure whether the answer was Dust of Wrath or the simple Gillyweed, it is such a strange one to mix up but I remember there being similar properties between the two, Gillyweed being a water survival plant and the other being a calming powder. I do actually remember the potion containing both, but which one needed to be singed first?"

Snape stabbed a piece of meat and shoved it into his mouth with narrowed eyes. Dumbledore calmly intervened, casting a smile to Hermione as his eyes twinkled, "Do not worry Miss. Granger, I'm sure you have performed exceedingly well on all of your examinations. Professor Snape is enjoying his holidays, perhaps the mention of school is off-putting."

Hermione blushed a deep scarlet and looked down to her food, muttering something that sounded like strangely like, "_Mimble-Wimble_," people had a habit of muttering like that, Harry thought.

The rest of the table remained in idle chatter as the meal went on, though Dumbledore's end had gone quiet, Harry heard Mrs. Weasley asking Ginny if she had nearly completed her Transfiguration essay.

The peacefulness resumed over the table, the background chatter warm and friendly to Harry's ears. However, suddenly, he blinked as he saw a small green object shoot across the table and hit Snape squarely on his hooked nose. Harry snapped his head round to see Tonks and Ron sniggering to themselves.

Snape raised his eyes slowly, casting a dangerous glare around the table. Nobody was watching him. He went back to his food with grunt in his throat. Another object flew across, Harry now realising that the missiles were in fact peas. Harry felt a small smirk on his face as he watched Tonks wave her wand just below the tabletop, to send another pea towards him. Snape's eyes snapped up again and instantly latched on Harry's smirk, which slipped from his face instantly. If Snape was intending to blame Harry, evidence vanished as a pea collided with his forehead as he stared at Harry, who had both hands visible with no wand.

"Which of you insufferable children are trying my patience?" said Snape in a low greasy voice, black glittering eyes sweeping over all the Hogwarts students present. Lupin looked up from the head of the table as he sat opposite Dumbledore.

"Is there a problem, Severus?" asked Lupin politely.

Snape turned his glinting eyes down the table to Lupin. He made an almost feral-like growl in his throat before he looked down to his food, curtains of black swinging over his face. But even that didn't stop the next pea. Harry heard the whispered, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" before a rather large pea shot off Tonks's plate and was catapulted into Snape's face.

Snape twisted his eyes up with a very ugly look on his face. He glared right at Tonks. In the blink of an eye, he had whipped his wand out of his robe sleeve and pointed it sharply across the table with a hiss of, "_Eruptio_!" Chaos ensued as the food on Tonks's plate flew up spectacularly and food rained down upon her.

Ron yelled and shot back from the table to avoid the splattering of gravy. Tonks threw back her chair and stood with an alarmed cry, staring down her robes as mashed potato and other various food dripped down her front. Snape smirked slowly to himself, calmly replacing his wand in his sleeve and returning to his meal.

"_Scourgify_!" hissed Tonks as she raised her wand over the front of her torso. The mess that covered her left her clothing and anything else it had splashed upon. Harry had heard her use the spell before; only it was to clean out Hedwig's cage. It was a useful spell to remember. Snape still had a satisfied smirk on his face that was partly hidden by his curtains of hair. Tonks sat down abruptly and helped herself to some more food with rough motions of her hands, glare fixed on Snape.

The table glanced sharply in-between Tonks and Snape before everybody tensely returned to their meal. Harry glanced over to Dumbledore and caught the old man smiling to himself.

* * *

For the next few days the house was very busy. Wizards and witches were constantly coming and going at number 12. Kreacher was following Harry around obsessively, and Mrs. Black screeched her dislike to the visitors. Dumbledore didn't return to the house after the Sunday dinner, but unfortunately, Snape did, and he was in a darker mood than ever since every time he confronted Tonks in the hallway he made a flinch as if to get out his wand. Harry thought it was reassuring to know that even an older person such as Tonks had difficulty with Snape.

One morning, Harry was climbing up the stairs with Hermione who was ardently discussing the exam essay on werewolves to Harry, having just left the kitchen where she had cornered Remus Lupin, who was a werewolf himself, as Harry discovered a few years ago. However, Hermione's constant talk about the previous OWL examinations always made a tight knot form in his stomach. It reminded him, both of the looming results, and of the tricking vision of tortured Sirius.

Harry knew they were to be expecting their exam results any day now. But when they went into Hermione's current bedroom Harry's heart sickeningly dropped into his gut as an owl landed on the window ledge outside and hooted importantly for entry. Hermione practically threw Harry onto the bed in a bid to get over to the window in a mad scramble. Harry pulled his face up off the soft cream covers and lurched his head round to stare as large Great Horn owl stepped grandly through the open window. There was a pair of envelopes clutched in its beak, bound by red ribbon. A larger collection was tied about its ankle. The Hogwarts crest was stamped upon back of the envelopes, glinting its coloured ink in the morning sunshine. It lowered two envelopes into Hermione's outstretched hand before bowing grandly and departing out of the window. Harry didn't have chance to climb up off the bed before Hermione dropped to sit beside him, bounce of the mattress making him lose balance and flop onto his front again with a grunt.

Hermione frantically untied the ribbon, yanking an envelope to Harry who accepted it glumly. Hermione tore into her own, staring breathlessly as she opened the letter within and dragged her eyes down it. Harry sighed as he sat up, opening his with a lot less ardour that Hermione.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Enclosed are the results of last year's OWL examinations. These results will effect which subjects you wish to study next year. A form for new studies is overleaf. Please fill it in accordingly and owl it to your head of house, Professor McGonagall._

_I wish you the best of luck in the coming year._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry swallowed slowly as he pushed aside the paper to see a second sheet. Title headed with, "O.W.Ls Ordinary Wizarding Levels for Harry James Potter." Below were his listed grades, McGonagall's voice popped into his head for a moment,_ "It's a difficult career path Potter, they only accept the best," _Harry fumbled with his letter as he looked down the list.

_**Defence Against the Dark Arts**  
__Practical examination: Outstanding  
__Written examination: Outstanding_

_**Transfiguration**  
__Practical examination: Outstanding  
__Written examination: Outstanding_

_**Potions**  
__Practical examination: Outstanding  
__Written examination: Exceeds Expectations_

_**Charms**  
__Practical examination: Exceeds Expectations  
__Written examination: Outstanding_

_**Herbology**  
__Practical examination: Outstanding  
__Written examination: Outstanding_

_**History of Magic**  
__Written examination: Acceptable_

_**Astronomy**  
__Practical examination: Poor  
__Written examination: Acceptable_

_**Divination  
**__Practical examination: Troll_

_**Care of Magical Creatures**  
__Practical examination: Outstanding  
__Written examination: Exceeds Expectations_

Harry's heart lifted gleefully as his eyes scanned over his Defence Against the Dark arts and Transfiguration results. But then it plummeted into icy depths as he read his Potions written exam result. McGonagall's voice came back again, _"Professor Snape absolutely refuses to take students who get anything less than "Outstanding" in their OWLS."_ Harry glanced over the rest of his results morosely, heart only managing the smallest of flickers to see his other marks of 'Outstanding'. He looked up slowly to see Hermione watching him carefully.

He could see her eyes sparkling and face blushing with excitement, but she kept her joy reigned in as she watched his glum face. She spoke very softly, "How did you do?" Harry shook his head slowly and pushed the letter into her hands. He let out a rough grunt and dropped down to lie on the bed on his back, his legs overhanging the edge at bent knees whilst he stared up at the ceiling in a deadened silence.

Hermione's eyes quickly scanned down his results, a gentle smile lifting her lips. "What's the matter? These are good results."

"I needed better than that to get in Snape's class. I need NEWT Potions to be an Auror." He looked slowly over to her, eyes finally leaving the dark ceiling, "Snape is never going to let me in, and he hates me anyway. I bet Malfoy gets through even if he only gets an 'A'." Harry muttered his words bitterly, eyes hardening somewhat.

"Well, it's worth a try," said Hermione softly, handing the letter back to him, "Add it to your list of subjects for NEWTs and see what happens. It can't hurt."

Harry sat up slowly, holding the letter loosely in his hand, "I suppose not," he murmured, watching the letter for a moment before he glanced slowly to Hermione, "How did you do?"

"Oh, Harry!" said Hermione with blazing eyes of excitement, "I got 'O' in everything except Astronomy. I got an 'E' in that." She then sniffed sharply, "But then again I always found Astronomy to be much of a woolly subject as Divination is."

Harry gave her a slow smile; Hermione's intelligence would never fail her. 'E' was a high-grade mark, even if it was Hermione's lowest. Harry glanced down to his own results once more, smirking a little, "Yeah, I agree, Divination _is _a woolly subject," So, Fred and George were right. You can be a 'Troll'.

"Shall we go and see if Ron's got his?" asked Hermione, rising gently from the bed.

Harry felt a little better after talking with Hermione. She was right, wouldn't hurt to _try_ and sign up for Potions, even though he didn't particularly want to. "Alright," he said softly, closing his letter in his palm.

* * *

Another chapter! Please tell me what you think!

New Spell!  
Eruptio - Eruptio (_latin; an eruption_)  
E - rup - tee - o


	7. To See or not to See

**Loonygrl90:** You are my only reviewer left! Everyone else has abandoned me. (sob) The lack of reviews is why it took so long to get this chapter up, I felt pretty miserable about it. So if it does seem to be poorer quality than usual, it's because I grudgingly wrote it, unfortunately! Hopefully my other reviewers will return!

**Chapter 7**

Harry and Hermione hurried down to the kitchen to see Ron currently engulfed in a large hug from his mother who was excitedly praising him. Harry and Hermione shared grins before watching Ron furiously entangle himself from his mother, grinning but looking flushed. "I'm so proud of you!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, planting kisses to Ron's burning cheeks.

Ron stumbled back from his mother, his cheeks as red his hair. He looked to Harry and mumbled something incomprehensible as he lifted his letter of results.

"He's got himself seven 'O's," said Mrs. Weasley happily, eyes glinting with their usual shine, "Oh, you've done just as well as Charlie did! And you were worrying so much, oh my little dear, I'm going to owl Charlie and Bill!"

Harry grinned, walking over to Ron to pat his shoulder encouragingly, "Good one Ron."

Ron turned his eyes to Harry and looking sheepish, "I got an 'E' in Divination."

"Really?" Harry was quick to look shocked. They both disliked Divination and tended to do poorly on the subjects.

"Maybe I'm a Seer," joked Ron as Hermione sniffed abruptly. She disliked Divination more so than Harry and Ron. Hermione sat herself down at the table and plucked a quill off the wood tabletop and dipped it in the inkpot there and began scribbling away on her subjects form. "Eager, isn't she?" muttered Ron in undertone to Harry as the pair then sat besides her.

"Hey, we get free periods this year!" said Harry as he read along his own subjects form.

"That's only if you don't do enough subjects to fill up your week," said Hermione as she continued to furiously write a lists of subjects

Ron leant forward to peer at Hermione's list, "Hermione.. _how_ many are you thinking of doing!"

"As many as I can. NEWTs are very important Ron, I want to get as many results as possible."

Ron rolled his eyes to Harry before he turned over his own form and looked down the list with a soft sigh, "Well, I'm definitely doing Defence against the Dark Arts." Harry nodded in agreement and the pair added it to the top of their list. Harry then wrote down, 'Potions' and Ron pulled a face of disgust, "You can't be doing that!" he said, looking affronted.

"I've got to if I want to be an Auror, "muttered Harry quietly, "I'm going to try. Snape will probably reject me though." Harry looked slowly to Ron, "Didn't you want to be an Auror too?"

"Not if it means taking Advanced Potions, no way."

Mrs. Weasley laid out glasses of chilled orange juice out for the trio and moved to Ron's side, watching as he filled in his list. Ron uncomfortably glanced to her before he continued to write. "Put Divination down," instructed Mrs. Weasley.

Ron blanched, "But Mum!" he moaned, "It's boring!"

"Play your strengths!" informed Mrs. Weasley.

"Are you doing it Harry?" asked Ron weakly.

Harry smiled dryly, "No, I got a 'T'."

Ron looked torn between surprise and amusement, "What, there really is a 'T' grade? I thought George was joking.."

"Don't worry about it, Harry," said Hermione briskly, not looking up from her form, "Whilst I dislike Divination I think there is a single divide between those who can See and those who can't. You only received a 'T' because you can't See."

"But then that means I can," said Ron, whipping his head down to stare at Hermione.

Hermione raised her eyes slowly upon Ron, "Or maybe you got lucky in the exam. Don't look too much into it Ron."

Ron scowled quietly, glancing to his mother before he added Divination to his list beneath Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"I'm doing Transfiguration," murmured Harry aloud, thinking over the Career's advice he received last year.

"Yeah," said Ron idly as he too added it to the last.

Half an hour later, the three had their subjects noted upon their forms (Hermione's list considerably longer) and were rolled up ready to be sent to Hogwarts. Harry hurried up to his and Ron's room to fetch Hedwig who looked pleased to have been given something to do at last. Hermione scrambled for her quill again as she added another subject before Ron tutted and pulled it off her, "It's going!" he said, rolling it up and added it to Hedwig's load.

Harry gently stroked across Hedwig' head, watching her gently, "Send these to Professor McGonagall," he said softly, moving to carry her upstairs to the window. She dipped her head once before her wings spread and she gently flew out of the window and into the cloudless sky.

* * *

A week later, Harry woke up to a faint noise resounding around his bedroom. Harry sleepily turned over in his bed and muttered a muffled, "Go away, Pig." But then he felt something prod him and he looked around to see Ron's freckly face grinning at him.

"Come on Harry! You can't stay in bed all day on your _birthday!_"

Harry sat up at this, pulling his glasses on and saw that the noises were coming from Hermione who was beaming, sat on the end of his bed, "Happy birthday Harry!" she said happily, pressing a wrapped parcel into his hands. Harry grinned sheepishly to them both as Ron then pushed a present onto his lap. It was moments like this that made him forget about the Prophecy and of Voldemort.

"Oh, wow, Hermione! Thanks!" said Harry faintly as he opened the present to reveal a silver Gobstones set.

"It was in a sale," said Hermione modestly as she glanced down at Harry's feet.

Harry didn't care; he just looked fondly over the new set, which glinted handsomely in the sunlight. After a short time was spending watch them, he closed the box and took Ron's present. The paper was pushed aside to reveal a large box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean and a new compass for his broom. Harry grinned broadly as he lifted his new compass. His old one had been destroyed when his Nimbus 2000 collided with the Whomping Willow in his third year.

"Thanks, Ron," said Harry with a grin as he looked up to his friend, "This is really cool."

Ron's ears went red.

* * *

"Letters!" said Mrs. Weasley joyously over breakfast later that week as she bustled into the kitchen to hand out the envelopes between Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Harry placed down his spoon into his bowl and took his letter, opening it up with a clench of nerves in his gut. Was he allowed to take Advanced Potions?

_**Dear Mr. Potter** _

_Your subjects have been accepted for your sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Sixth year students shall require the following books:  
__The Standard Books of Spells (Grade 6) by Miranda Goshawk  
__Guide to Advanced Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
__Charms: NEWT Level by Betty Mildew  
__Protecting Yourself from the Dark Arts Book 2 by Quentin Trimble  
__Transfiguration Guide to Complete Transformations by Burt Jenkins  
__Dark Arts: A History by Morgana Clagg_

_Sixth year students are permitted to bring a Standard Size 3 cauldron for Advanced Potions._

_As previous years, student may wish to bring an OWL, a CAT, or a TOAD (or any other animal of similar domestic handling. It is reminded that Salamanders are no longer allowed and severe punishment will be issued if this rule is ignored._

_It is noted that Sixth and Seventh years celebrate a Yule Ball – temporarily extended previously to fourth years for the Triwizard Champion entry._

(For me, mulled Harry glumly, who had only been in his fourth year when the Yule Ball was an even bigger event than usual due to the Triwizard Tournament involving foreign schools Beaxbatons and Durmstrang.)

_Although it is not compulsory to attend this event, it is encouraged. Dressrobes will be required._

_PS: Professor Snape requires a private meeting at 8pm on September 1st in his office._

_Good luck in the forthcoming school year_

_**Professor M McGonagall**_

Harry looked up slowly, casting a dazed smile around the room as he clutched his letter. He had been accepted for Potions! Although he had no doubt that Snape had needed a lot of persuading. Perhaps Dumbledore had stepped in. Harry slowly looked to Ron and Hermione, their expressions proving that their subjects had too been accepted.

But Ron's face dropped when he read about the Yule Ball, "I'm not going," he announced to the room. Harry silently agreed.

"Oh.." said Hermione softly, looking between Harry and Ron. She sounded disappointment, "I was looking forward to going. It was good before.."

Ron gave Hermione an appraising look, "Only because Vicky was there."

"Viktor is a good person," she told Ron slowly, her eyes giving a dangerous flash, "And no, I did not go to see him this summer."

Ron's jaw slacked. Before he frowned and rose to point a finger at Hermione, about to launch into what possibly was going to be the start of an argument when Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley loudly as she looked down at Ginny's letter, "With only a week left until the start of the school term, we'll need a trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow.."

* * *

I felt this chapter was a little mixed up, but it will be up to its usual standard next, I promise!


	8. To Diagon Alley

**Sych77:** Ron's success in Divination is a small plot point that will crop up later on, so just wait and see! And yeah, I had to get Harry into Potions. It'll be interesting to see how he copes without Ron by his side to help him through the insults. Lol, I am JKR in disguise! (I wish.)

**Marauder3Moony:** Thank you for your review, it was very uplifting!

**SongofStars:** Hello, hehe. I'm glad you like this. Hope you keep reading!

**Supervoa8610:** I never said Ron was going to get new Dressrobes did I?

**Alen:** Come on, Harry is not being a wimp. And he's not going to chuck the Order out. Anyway, it's not officially his house until he leaves Hogwarts. He needs to live in it with adults until then.

**Loonygrl90:** Lol, thank you very much. Thanks for sticking with this

**Chapter 8**

With Voldemort and his Death Eaters still at large it was still too dangerous for Harry to go out without a large group of the Order. Harry kept these feelings hidden as the group bustled around the hallway amongst Mrs. Black's shrieking. Lupin and Moody were to be joining them to Diagon Alley. Lupin said he was getting rather bored of the house whilst Moody insisted he needed to buy himself some cleaning fluid for his large blue eye. "Still sticking since that scum wore it," he had growled over the table that morning as Mrs. Weasley had served them all breakfast.

Harry watched with small amusement as Kreacher meandered into the hallway amongst the fray of trying to get seven people out of the houses whilst trying to silence the portrait. He tried to dust around everyone's feet as people bustled to the door in a bid to get away from the murderous screeches. Mrs Weasley was speaking over the babble of voices to Lupin about the disappearances of Fred and George, wondering whether they had suddenly developed love lives. But then, suddenly..

"FILTH! SCUM! HALF-BREEDS!"

Harry bravely made his way over to the portrait, grabbing the curtains that flew up either side like there was a strong gale. As Harry arrived in front of the portrait, Mrs. Black paused in her eye rolling and stared at Harry, "YOU!" she howled, "HALF-BLOOD FOILER OF THE DARK LORD! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU WRETCHED RUNT!"

"My house!" Harry bellowed back as he tugged angrily on the curtains. He felt a flicker of anger inside his chest as Sirius's face swam into view to be replaced by the sinister smiling face of Voldemort. "ARGH!" he cried out furiously as he yanked the hangs, which promptly ripped from the wall. The metal hooks tumbled down and clattered onto the tiled floor of the hall.

Mrs. Black cackled maniacally, "FOOL! POISONOUS SCUM!" her eyes rolled madly as her mouth sagged. Harry stared in horror at the curtains, which hung loosely in his hands, trailing morosely into the floor besides the broken hooks.

"Now we'll never shut her up!" growled Moody furiously as he stumped over to Harry. Mrs. Black continued to howl with rage, her eyes popping in their pale sockets.

"Ignore her, she'll shut up when we leave," muttered Mrs. Weasley as she began to descend the steps onto the outside street.

Moody gave Mrs. Black a piercing glare with his normal eye whilst his other rolled into the back of his head to watch Mrs. Weasley, "Aye," came his growled response as he turned and nudged Harry in front of him. The group shuffled out into the bright sunshine. Behind them, the black peeling door of number 12 slammed shut, and left an echoing eerie silence as Mrs. Black was heard no more.

* * *

There was an overwhelming relief poured over Harry as he stepped into the Leaky Cauldron from the muggle street outside. It was as if he could smell the magic in the air. Or maybe he was becoming mixed up with an exploding teakettle that was currently dancing across the large centre table in the Leaky Cauldron. It spurted smoke from it spouts every so often drifting a sweet honey-tea tea smell across the air. Harry regarded it fondly for a moment before a tall young wizard rushed behind the bar and gathered it with a scolding few words.

As expected, the gathering of wizards and witches in the room had strayed their eyes upon the entry. Harry felt eyes studying his scar quite intently, and he subconsciously flattened his fringe. Moody stumped past Harry as he headed over to the brick wall that led into to Diagon Alley, he made a curt nod to the bar tender as he passed. The young wizard waved politely, eyes drifting over the gang that had followed Moody in, "Stopping for a drink, Alastor?" he asked as he petted the teakettle in his arms that kept whistling weakly.

"Sorry Reuben," grunted Moody as he peered towards the man, "Ain't got time. Maybe on the way back."

"I'll hold you to that," said Reuben with a light-hearted chuckle.

As Harry followed on after Moody, he took the time to observe the bar keeper whom Moody appeared to know. He was a tall fair skinned wizard with dark blue eyes that glittered animatedly. He had a well-built face that was slim but bore signs of stubble along his structured jaw. Atop his head was a shaggy brown style hung over his eyes in a lazily attractive way. Harry figured he was no older than Tonks, yet his eyes held a wise sharpness to them that Harry knew did not come from tending a pub. However, Harry was taken aback a moment as Reuben greeted him jovially with a wave. He managed a shy grin and returned the wave to the stranger before he headed on after Ginny digged him in the back to make him hurry.

Moody raised his wand to the stone wall, "Three up.. two across," Moody murmured as he followed the path with his wand. Then, he tapped a stone brick with his wand and upon contact the wall shuddered before the bricks began to fold back with a quiet rumbling to form a rounded arch. Sunlight spilt into the Leaky Cauldron as the entrance to Diagon Alley was opened. Sounds of busy activity mulled in with the chatter of the pub including a distance voice crying their advertisements. Slowly, the group, led by Moody and Harry, walked out onto the dusty cobbles. Familiar signs glinted at him as they swung slightly in the breeze. The peeling gold lettering of Quality Quidditch Supplies and Eeylop's Owl Emporium could be seen in the distance, such sights causing a relief to wash over Harry as the magical world bustled and hurried in front of him in the form of wizards and witches travelling from shop to shop.

"Books," growled Moody as he walked on, leading the large team through the mass of magical shoppers. Harry felt Moody close to his arm, the older wizard clearly not at ease in this place. It was a hot day too, the sun gloriously burning down on the winding street and having a wizard pressed up to your side was somewhat suffocating. Lupin appeared to have noticed for he gently pressed through Ginny and Hermione to reach Moody's side, "At ease, Alastor," he said quietly. "An attack is unlikely at this time of day. Look how busy it is, far too many witnesses."

"Didn't stop Pettigrew," Moody grunted as his eyes rolled to watch a stooped wizard pass by them.

"Alastor.." said Lupin again in a calm voice but Harry could hear the warning edge to it.

Moody swivelled his blue eye up to the other man, including his normal eye, "Fine, fine," he growled, "But don't blame me if you get 'Avada Kedavraed'."

Lupin smirked slightly as he glanced to Harry, who was pleased to have the security loosened on his visit to Diagon Alley. Using this opportunity, he slipped back from the order members to walk alongside Ron and Hermione. Ron was getting fussed over by Mrs. Weasley, much to his dislike.

"Here's your letter," she said as she bustled the envelope into Ron's fist. Ron took it from her grudgingly and began reading the list once more. Besides him, Mrs Weasley began thrusting Ginny's letter into her palm. Ginny looked at her mother shrewdly for a moment before she jerked out a hand to grab Harry by the arm. With a start, he was yanked to the back of the group.

"Problem," she hissed as she watched her mother out of the corner of her eye.

Harry glanced over to Mrs. Weasley before back to Ginny. "What do you mean?" he asked, upon noticing her worried expression.

"She still doesn't know about Fred and George and their shop," she mumbled, eyes flickering around worriedly, "We're not near it yet.. but we need to avoid it. What if she walks right past!"

Harry blanched at the words. He glanced over to Mrs. Weasley again, feeling a horrible hole burn in his gut. It was his money, his winnings that had funded the Weasley twin's dream. And apparently her brothers had told Ginny. Harry wasn't surprised; recently Ginny and the twins had been getting close than she was with any of her other brothers. Notified by her fiery attitude and enjoyment of pranks – not to mention the formidable Bat Bogey Hex. "Alright," he said quietly, "We'll just avoid going near their shop. Which I hope is possible."

"It's just before Knockturn Alley. We'll be able to avoid it.. if we avoid going close to the bank. "

"Come on!" Mrs Weasley called as she noticed that Harry and Ginny were straying behind, "We're going to Gringotts!"

Harry froze in his walk. He shared a glance with Ginny before he sighed and followed on behind Mrs Weasley. And sure enough in the distance he could see a violently purple sign hanging from a shop front displaying the words, "Weasley Wizard Wheezes." Harry though they might be lucky at first since there was such a large crowd around the shop that it might not be noticed. But just then, a familiar voice cried through the air, "Brand new products! No-Eye Glasses! Amaze your friends! 3 Galleons each, only at Weasley Wizard Wheezes!"

Harry saw Mrs Weasley come to a halt, her head turning slowly to looking at the crowd around the recently opened shop. She stared at the purple shop front, eyes scanning the gold lettering of the name. Her eyes narrowed as she read the owners names above the door. Ron turned slowly, frowning in confusing as he too heard the familiar voice of Fred.

"Mum.." he began, "That sounds like – "

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" she bellowed, storming towards the shop front, pushing through the swarming crowd.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review! (As from now, only 1 day to go till HBP!)


	9. Vault 777

After all those promise responses wanting me to continue. I am! Thank you everyone! (It might be a slow chapter because I'm trying to settle back into the style of writing Harry Potter.) I've also got a Marauder's Era story in the making, but I really ought to curb my ideas!

**Chapter 9**

There was a large crowd of wizards and witches stood in front of the violently purple shop. As Mrs. Weasley stormed through, the crowd parted from her as if they knew she was ready to explode. And as the crowd moved away, Fred and George were revealed. They were both wearing shocking pink coats that looked like they were made out of some soft skin. They were also wearing bright friendly smiles for their customers. But together, the smiles dropped as their mother strode up to them.

"Hi, mum," said Fred in a forced cheerful voice, hiding a pair of glasses behind his back. Not that it made much use, there were boxes of them outside the shop, and posters in the window advertising them.

"Didn't know you'd be coming to Diagon Alley so soon," continued George in the same tone.

"Don't play innocent with me," shrieked Mrs. Weasley as she stared wide-eyed at the twins, "What on earth do you think you are doing, what is this?" She quickly looked up, staring at the shop title, "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes! I thought I told you to stop your experiments!"

Fred and George looked at each other uncomfortably, "Sorry, mum.. but we really wanted to do this. It's not like our business hasn't been a success!"

George nodded eagerly, adding, "Yeah, we've been flourishing!"

Mrs Weasley mouthed wordlessly for a moment, "But, but, where did you get the money from to buy this place?"

Then slowly, from behind Mrs. Weasley, Harry stepped out, "I gave it them," he said quietly. He noticed that Mrs. Weasley's eyes had snapped upon him, "My Tri-Wizard winnings. I thought that it would be a good investment." He continued, gaining confidence in his words, "And I think we've been proven that it was."

"But Harry," said Mrs Weasley gently as she watched him, "All that money.. it was supposed to be for you."

Harry sighed quietly, "I have enough to keep me going. I believed their cause was better than mine."

Mrs Weasley slowly looked over to her twins, spreading a watery smile, "I'm sorry I've been given you such a hard time, boys."

Fred strode up to her, placing his arm around her shoulders, "It's alright mum. We knew everything would be alright in the end."

"Do you want to come and look round?" asked George, propping on a pair of the No-Eye Glasses. The glasses disappeared, as well as his eyes and just left smooth skin under his eyebrows.

Mrs. Weasley smiled as she kissed Fred's cheek, "I do, but not today, dears. We need to be in and out as quickly as possible. You know how bad it has been lately. I want you to promise me you are taking precautions out here, there could be Dark Wizards everywhere."

"Don't worry, mum," said George as he pulled off the glasses to reveal his eyes again, "We're find. Got some good spells set up around the place recommended by Dumbledore himself."

A slow nod came from Mrs. Weasley, "Well, we are still staying at Grimmauld place, a lot safer. You can still come round when the others are school so don't forget to visit, understand?"

"Of course, mum," said the twins together brightly.

* * *

As the end of the weekend dawned, it was time to return back to Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were scrambling onto the Hogwarts Expression whilst Mrs. Weasley shouted order and good wishes up at the windows. Slowly, the train began to pull away and the teenagers moved away from the door to find themselves a compartment. Ron and Hermione had sympathetic expressions as they hurried off to join the other Prefects. Harry turned, intending to ask Ginny if she wanted to find a compartment, but all he saw was a flash of bright red hair disappear into a compartment amongst a group of fifth year girls.

With a sigh, Harry ambled into his own compartment, one that was sparse from any other students. He sat down quietly against the window, looking out morosely for a moment before he pulled his copy of the Daily Prophet out of a bag. He had yet read it. He unfolded it across his lap and looked across the front page slowly. There was a face of a portly looking wizard who was surveying Harry from behind a pair of round spectacles. He was shaking his baldhead slowly and issuing sighs that ruffled his large moustache. Whilst a sub heading titled him as the new minister of magic, the report was not of his recent arrival, but of a series of strange robberies at Gringotts. The article explained that money was being stolen from the Ministry of Magic's underground vault. And at the same time, a vault that has been untouched for fifteen years has been getting a steadily income, just as steadily as the Ministry's vault had been declining.

As Harry began to read on the next page, the compartment doors open and Ron and Hermione entered.

"Not a lot happened," explained Hermione as she moved to sit opposite him, "Oh, but Malfoy's not a Prefect anymore!"

Ron was grinning insanely, "That's definitely one improvement to the year, and we haven't even got to school yet. Oh, I am so going to dock points off that slimy little git."

"Ron.." murmured Hermione disapprovingly as she glanced over to him.

But Ron just talked over at her, "Anything happened?" he asked, watching Harry holding the newspaper.

"Yeah," said Harry as he folded the paper closed and showed them the front cover, "Someone is stealing from the Ministry and it's going into another vault." He leaned forward, eyes squinting as he read the number of the vault. "Vault 777."

It was a sign of Harry's poor contact with the wizarding world when Hermione gasped and Ron blanched a deathly white.

"What?" he asked, quickly looking between the pair, "Who owns 777?"

"Voldemort," whispered Hermione quietly, making Ron give an involuntary twitch. "If the information is true, it sounds like Voldemort is somehow stealing money from the Ministry. But, he's never needed money for power, that's why his vault has been untouched even after he rose again. Why does he want money now?"

"Maybe he's got a new tactic," murmured Harry quietly as he glanced back down at the paper. "Surely the Ministry know that it's Voldemort's vault?" Ron twitched again.

"It sounds like they are trying to keep it mysterious. After the news of him being back in power, the last thing they will want is information that will scare the public when they have been trying to keep everyone safe and calm."

"It says they are upping security on the bank even tighter than before. They are bringing in a lot of staff from abroad too."

"Yeah, Bill's coming home," said Ron suddenly as he looked up, "He said he didn't know why. He's probably going to find out when he goes to work today."

"He might be monitoring Vault 777. No doubt the Ministry are going to want to know where their money is being spent. But I can't see You-Know-Who managing any more money from the Ministry now."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "If the security gets that tight, then there is only one way for Voldemort to get into the Vault. And it sounds like his style." Harry glanced worriedly at the front page of the Daily Prophet before he looked to Ron.

Ron had leaned back in his seat, staring worriedly at the opposite wall, "The Curse Breakers.."

* * *

Please review! The plot is getting started now!


End file.
